Just an Image
by bunniculasama
Summary: When a mysterious stranger drops into Sango’s Life, not once, but twice, it seems that the world has a lot more in store for her than she’d imagined (SxM) [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Just An Image

Disclaimer: I don't own it - I dream I do, but I don't.

Warning: AU, and a tad bit different from what I normally do. My daddy made me do it. I'm serious.

Summary: When a mysterious stranger drops into Sango's Life, not one, but twice, it seems that the world has a lot more in store for her than she'd imagined (SxM) AU

Rating: PG-13 for now.

I've always been a bit of a failure at things. Minor social actions that come so easily to others are mysteries to me. Whenever a well-meaning friend tries to 'release me into the social wild' or something equally as corny, I balk. It isn't an intensional sabotage of their plans, regardless of what Kagome says, I just can't handle people.

So, instead of an exciting personal life, like most people of my twenty odd years have, I'm a librarian. I'm more comfortable with books and microphishe than one stranger. Bars are a nightmare of social contact that leaves me clawing for air. In truth, I can't really understand it myself, how I can have such a difficult time saying something like, "Nice to meet you, my name's Sango." Or even just stuttering out my own name when a person asks. I'm hopeless, I really am.

On the other hand, my cousin Kagome is a social butterfly. Surrounded by friends, she smiles her way through life - the picture of youthful grace. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to paint her one dimensional - there's a reason people flock to her side. She's intelligent, clever, funny, and kind. I wish I could be half the person that she is... but instead, I'm the quiet one.

My story, or at least the interesting part of it, begins on a blustery winter day. It had been snowing for the last several days, and most folks were staying inside - not that the library was a ripping social hot spot, but we were completely empty. I guess that's why he stuck out so firmly in my mind... not that there weren't other reasons to, I mean he was devastatingly handsome. Heh, strange wording, but it was true. I watched him shake of his coat with only mild interest, but as soon as he unwound his scarf, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

His eyes were a bizarre shade of blue violet. Even from the distance he stood, I could see their twinkle. He had jet black hair with slight tendrils that fell carelessly into his eyes, and as soon as they saw me, a quick grin quirked in place. Charming.

It flustered me - of course it flustered me! Trying to busy myself as he came closer to my desk, I wanted to ignore him, but a man like him... It just wasn't possible.

"Eh, Miss..." He trailed off hopefully, and I didn't need to look up to know he was still smirking.

"Tajia. Can I help you?" I figured that as long as I didn't look at him, I would be ok.

"Miss Tajia, I was wondering if you might direct me to the reference section?"

At this juncture, I made a mistake. From where he stood, he could see the enormous brass sign reading "Reference" right over my head - I was the reference clerk for Pete's sake. I looked up, met his eyes, and I was sunk. My hand wandered off on its own to point vaguely behind me, and I know that my jaw was doing an impressive yo-yo impression. His eyes... they were - remarkable.

Again, his smirk flashed and he nodded briefly, "Thank you."He turned to walk around the desk, but paused midstride, "Do you know anything about Atlantis?"

The question was so odd that I was pulled from my gaping state, and my mind, like the mind of a truly librarian, started processing through possible books. Without another word, I was up and out of my chair, strolling through my home, my shelves. "What exactly are you looking for... historical possibility, accounts, retellings, what?"

"Eh, a little of everything. I'm just looking around." I turned in time to catch his straying glance from down to my... er, heinie.

"Mr..."

"Hoshi, Miroku Houshi."

"Mr Hoshi, if there's something I can help you with, please let me know. Until then, please... I have to get back to work."

"Certainly, Miss Tajia, it was not my intention to keep you form your work. Forgive me." He turned to the shelves, and I left, not wanting to give myself another opportunity to get caught by his eyes.

He stayed for a long time, a lingering presence in the back of my mind. It seemed that I could feel him behind me, every time he turned a page, it seemed to echo through the room. Try as I may, I couldn't forget about him. He was just always there.

I was relieved when he left - a weight off my shoulders and all that. He gave a mock salute as he sauntered from the building. I think I sighed when the door closed behind him, like I said, relieved that he was gone, but in a way, in a way I felt as if I'd missed something. As if Opportunity had dropped something on my plate and I had completely ignored it. And like they say, opportunity knocks only once.

But someone ought to tell Miroku Hoshi that. It was a week later that he wound up at my door again.

Well, let me know what you think - I'd really appreciated it, and as always, if it stinks, I swear I'll knock it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Just An Image

Disclaimer: I don't own it - I dream I do, but I don't.

Warning: AU, and a tad bit different from what I normally do. My daddy made me do it. I'm serious.

Summary: When a mysterious stranger drops into Sango's Life, not one, but twice, it seems that the world has a lot more in store for her than she'd imagined (SxM) AU

Rating: PG-13 for now.

A week went by, and the memory of the beautiful stranger began to fade. Began to, mind you. He was gorgeous, and though I see a lot of people in my line of work (ok, not a lot of people, but enough) for some reason, the memory of him lingered. It was foolish, and probably childish too, but I think that I had a crush on him. But it was that night, almost exactly two weeks after his first arrival, that opportunity, and probably calamity too, thrust him back in my life.

You see, the library is intended to be open from seven to midnight, but we don't get that kind of patronage. We're far from a university, and its seldom that we have a guest after eight. I usually leave and lock up at 9:30. I know it was dismal that night, thick fog clogged the roads and the air felt oppressive. Like most people, I was without a car, choosing to take the bus or walk wherever it is I have to go. The bus stop was about two blocks from the library, and it was a lonely walk - I felt as though I was in my own little bubble of fog, when I heard a groan from the alley.

Gone were all the single girl in the city warnings about alleyways at night. I turned to the noise before I even thought about what I was doing. It was him - Miroku Hoshi, slumped against a dumpster, and even in the low light, he looked pale. His fine coat was bloody, and his beautiful eyes were heavy lidded in pain.

"Mr. Hoshi, are you alright?"

His head lolled in response, and I saw the faintest glimmer of an eye pointed at me. "_Girallanya."_

Chalking that non-sense up to delirium, I hauled him to his feet. Then, truth to be told, dropped him - I had forgotten not to move injured people, and as soon as that though had occurred, my body had reflexively dropped him. Oops.

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed - praying that I could get help quickly.

"911, please state your emergency." The voice was cool and calm - masculine.

I wasn't feeling so calm, "I've found an injured man, he's bleeding a lot."

"Where are you?"

I searched desperately for some kind of sign, but like a determined bastard, the fog made impossible for me to see. Taking deep breaths, I tried to concentrate. "I'm in an alley way between Fair-"

Miroku's hand slapped the phone away abruptly, "No - hospital." He struggled to stand, and when he did manage it, he only remained standing with a lot of help from the wall. I wanted to protest, but the words wouldn't come to me. But instead of worrying about small things, I lifted his arm and shouldered it.

"I don't live too far away - please, let me get you cleaned up." He made no response, and a mere glance showed me that he was more than a little pale. All I could do was pick up my pace and hope for the best.

Looking back, I expect we looked mighty odd. Miroku is not a small man... more like a tall, mysterious, ruggedly handsome man. And here I am, dragging his semi-concious self through the foggy streets of town. I do remember praying that my landlady was sleeping. This was too much to explain away.

I didn't worry about bloodstains on my white sheets when I laid him in my bed, and I wasn't concerned about having a perfect stranger in my home. Instead, I grabbed the phone from the wall and dialed Kagome. Not only was she a med student, (I sure wasn't giving him stitches - like I'd even know if he needed them) but she was so much better at handling people than I was.

It was difficult to convince her to come over without being too obvious about the situation. I mean, if she knew that I was housing some injured cute stranger from the library, she'd lock me up... either than or demand that the pod people gave me my body back. Either way, it wouldn't be pretty.

So when she got there, I'd had just enough time to prepare a lovely speech to justify my actions. Which I unfortunately forgot when she walked in the door, "Kagome, look, Miroku's injured and he needs help - I don't know how to help him."

"Whoa, calm down Sango - who's Miroku and where is he?"

I sighed and slumped, pointing toward my bedroom, "He's from the library."

She nodded and strode in, confidence exuding from her very bearing. I felt a lot better about the situation. Kagome always manages to put people at ease.

By the time I'd followed her into the room, she was already peeling away his blood soaked shirt. "Wow, Sango, either you guys have toughened up an your late book policy or you're gonna have to be a little more honest about where you picked this guy up."

"I met him at the library about a week ago. I found him in the alley fifteen minutes ago."

She cast another look at our patient and grinned. "Well, at least he's cute." For the rest of the night, she leaned over his body, my sewing kit at her side with rubbing alcohol and scissors. I tried to ignore the episode of ER going on in my own bed, but I was too worried. It was like if I turned my eyes away, Miroku would slip away from Kagome's nimble fingers and die. I tried to chide myself, make myself believe that his injuries weren't severe enough to warrant death, but I didn't know. So I did the only thing I could do. I worried.

When Kagome finally sat back in her chair, I couldn't contain the burst from my mouth, "Is he going to make it?"

She smiled, exhaustion showing plainly on her face, "Yeah, Sango, he's going to be just fine. The cut was shallow and missed organs from what I can tell. We just have to keep an eye on his temperature - make sure he doesn't show any signs of fever. Other than that, we're good."

"Thank you, Kags, I don't know what I would have done alone. Why don't you take the couch, I'll sit up with him."

An odd light settled in her eyes, "Be careful, he may be dangerous."

I stood and crossed to the closet, grabbing a souvenir from high school. Brandishing the bat like a fencer's foil, I winked at Kagome, "I think I've got it covered."

Though she looked doubtful, she left anyway, leaving me to a quiet night spent staring at what I had then decided was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Too bad the only wsay I could get him to come home with me was to find him bleeding in an alley.

However my musings were interrupted by the shrill ring of a cell phone, which was odd because I don't have one, and the tone was coming from _his_ pocket.

So I grabbed it. Chances are, if some on was calling at, I glanced breifly at the clock, 3 am, they were looking for him and knew him well. "Hello, Houshi's phone."

I was greeted by what had to be the most grating and pissed off voice I'd ever heard, "Oh what the hell is this - where is that damned bastard, don't tell me he wondered off with a God Damned broad at a time like this."

I was a little shocked at the course language, and more than a little offended, "Excuse me?"

But nothing could stop the rant that the guy on the other end of the phone would not stop. So finally, I yelled about him, "HEY! Are you looking for Miroku Houshi?"

And he screamed right back, "OF COURSE I AM WOMAN! Why else would I call his blasted phone?"

I bristled further, trying to keep from the agitation out of my voice, "He's at my house, he's injured."

And immediately, the yelling ceased, "Has he been to a doctor?"

"No, he refused, I had my friend look at him. He's stitched up, but - "

"Is there anyway I can see him?"

Now I realized that I'd already done something incredibly stupid - I'd taken a strange injured man into my home and treated him... and I knew that this guy - whoever he was, could be bad news too. But I ignored my common sense - something was telling me to bring this guy over. Something that wouldn't be ignored. So quietly, I gave him my address.


	3. Chapter 3

Just An Image

Disclaimer: I don't own it - I dream I do, but I don't.

Warning: AU, and a tad bit different from what I normally do. My daddy made me do it. I'm serious.

Summary: When a mysterious stranger drops into Sango's Life, not one, but twice, it seems that the world has a lot more in store for her than she'd imagined (SxM) AU

Rating: PG-13 for now.

First, let me tell you that Kagome was initially displeased, displeased being the kindest way I can put it. You should have heard some of the words that came out of her mouth. But then, Strange Man 2 showed up, and she was quiet really quickly. It may have had something to do with platinum colored hair - or eyes that shone like gold - (phrases she used, not me) or maybe the aura of a predator as he scanned the room. (Still her, I swear!) But all the protestations she had been hurling at me for the last half an hour died on her lips when this man came to my door.

Thank God for little favors.

So without a word, strange for the man who'd presumably screamed at me over the phone mere moments before, he followed me to the still sleeping Miroku. He grimaced when he saw the wound and muttered something before turning to the door.

Now I was the one pissed.

"Are you honestly going to leave? Not one word - no introduction, no explanation, no nothing? I don't think so, my friend. I don't think so."

He froze in mid-step, turning. Though his eyes burned in anger at the tone I'd used, his own was metered and even, "My name is Inuyasha Tetsai. I'm a friend of Miroku's. He was supposed to meet me for coffee when he was attacked. I got worried, that's all."

"Fair enough," interjected Kagome, "but were you really going to leave him in the care of strangers? I mean, we could be criminals or something like that." Personally, I think she was just trying to get him to stay - that's not to say the girl didn't have a good point or anything.

And that's when he looked at her. Oh. My. God. It was so sickeningly cheesy, I heard a swelling of violins - It was like one of those grocery store romance novels where the man's shirt is half ripped off, and the chick's thick wavy hair is cascading gently in the wind... just like that. I've never really believed in love at first sight before, until Kagome and Inuyasha demonstrated how utterly pathetic it can be.

Kids these days. I tell ya.

"Uh, I - I was going to leave Miroku to his rest." He blinked owlishly for a moment and then stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome had lost her previous fire when 'those enchanting golden orbs' (rolls eyes) had locked onto hers. In fact, I think she'd lost all brain function because instead of offering her own name in return for the one offered to her, (regardless of how often) she intelligently replied, "I know."

I took this as my cue to intervene. "She means that her name is Kagome. I am Sango."

They stood there for a while, so I left the room, taking refuge with the unconscious guy would be more entertaining than watching those two stand there like zombies. I couldn't help but let the door slam a bit on my way in - it might even wake them up.

So imagine my surprise to find that Miroku is awake. Now compound that with the sudden fear that laced through me, my ability to speak shot, and shyness wrapping its tentacle of death in a strangle hold around my brain. Just one peek of shiny purple eyes, and I'm out of service.

His voice was almost too large for the room. Not that he was speaking loudly or anything, it was just so odd to have him conscious. And. In. My. Bed. "Sango?" Oh god, he sounded so confused - why the hell would a woman who barely knew him practically kidnap him - regardless of her intentions? Oh wait - did that make any sense at all? Oh god, that guy had knocked my entire brain about until it was nothing more than apple sauce.

The room tilted thirty degrees to the right when I realized that he remembered my name. No man, short of my brother and father, had ever done that. But to hear my name fall from that mouth - attached to that person. I was in shock.

I think it _may_ have shown, "Sango, are you alright?"

He tried to get out of bed, and I think it was the look of pain, and the realization of what he was probably doing to his stitches that made me come back to reality. "Take it easy, you were hurt pretty badly. You've got some stitches." I remember falling to my knees by his bed, somehow not even blushing as I placed a hand gently over his wound, the other lightly shoving him back down. "Take it easy or you'll tear something."

I missed the shot of something a little less than proper that flashed in his eyes, but I saw the smile and felt the warmth of his hand over the one I'd placed on his stomach. Which, of course, was quickly joined by the warmth spreading over my cheeks. Flustered and embarrassed, I jerked my hand away and stood.

"So I take it that you don't wanna play 'doctor' then."

I had to take deep, calm, soothing breaths to keep from further wounding the patient. It wasn't right or proper to do so, particularly after Kagome spent all that time healing that jerk. Instead, I stalked to the door, pulling it open and informing him that Inuyasha was here to see him. I didn't bother looking back as I - for the second time this hour - slammed my bedroom door shut.

Outside, it seemed that Kagome and her new little love interest had finally snapped back to their right minds - Kagome pretending to pour over some catalogue on my kitchen table, and Inuyasha sitting on the couch trying really hard to not stare at Kagome. I made sure to clear my throat loudly upon my re-entry into the main room.

"Mr Houshi is awake, Mr. Tetsai."

Ignoring all the other occupants of my apartment, I flopped onto the couch, wishing I'd never gotten the hutspah up to play good Samaritan. My patient had only been up for five minutes - his friend here for maybe ten, and I could already feel the first signs of a migraine pulsing behind my eyes. I hate my life.

However, I found that I really couldn't decide if I would be happy or sad to see Miroku leave. I mean, I felt a tension whenever he was around, as if a violin lay between my ears, constantly hewing away at some high note while his eyes were fixed on me. It would be a relief to have it end - but then again... I might never see him again. It wasn't that big a deal - not really, I mean I'd only met the guy a whole twice, and he was unconscious for most of the second meeting, but - but he remembered my name for Pete's sake! I was so confused.

But fate wouldn't allow me to sit and watch the circus my thoughts had become. An explosion of glass resounded from the other room. Without thought I ran to the noise, drawn to it like a retarded moth to a bug zapper. Kagome was pale, eyes wide and practically clinging to Inuyasha - glass was littered everywhere, and partially embedded in the plaster of the wall was a large brick... covered in paper?

My mind went blank. This kind of stuff never happened to me - I lived a _quiet_ life. The only thing I could do was fall to my knees and pick up the pieces of window. I was numb, wrapped in cotton, and strangely cold.

I think Inuyasha said something, I heard his voice, then the high, scared tones of Kagome, but what they said was beyond me. The light around me shifted a bit - people moving in the room, but I was lost to it. My world consisted of glittering bits of diamond like glass scattered about my carpet.

That is, until the hand brushed the back of my head. I tightened like a spring, every muscle in my body clenching to run. Having strangers in my home was scary, being in Miroku's presence was tense, but bricks - bricks through my window! I was terrified, and I came mighty close to bolting, but his voice, Miroku's, pierced my panic. I can't rightly remember what he said, but I remember the way it burned when my hands peeled apart - I remember the way it felt as each individual muscle unraveled and relaxed.

Kagome sat me on the bed as Inuyasha crossed the room to retrieve the brick. His voice was somber as he read the note out loud, "Miroku - I must commend you in your choice of guardian angels. The librarian is cute - however, that nursemaid cousin of hers is simply delightful. I must pay them a visit sometime. - N." My blood ran cold and Kagome's face turned a whiter shade of pale. Inuyasha's fingers curled in on themselves, practically ripping the note apart. However, Miroku was calm.

"You know what this means - right, Tetsai?"

"It means we should get the fuck out of here as soon as fucking possible." He snarled in return.

Purple eyes flashed with anger, although the target was unclear to me, "No. It means that they have to come with us. Nara- _he_ has seen them, he knows where Sango lives - we have to keep them safe."

Inuyasha didn't really reply, but made some sort of gutteral noise as he shrugged.

Once more I found violet eyes trained on me, and a semi-mocking voice ask, "Do you know anything about Atlantis?"


	4. Chapter 4

Just An Image

Disclaimer: I don't own it - I dream I do, but I don't.

Warning: This gets weird right about now... forgive me.

Summary: When a mysterious stranger drops into Sango's Life, not one, but twice, it seems that the world has a lot more in store for her than she'd imagined (SxM) AU

Rating: PG-13 for now.

I have to admit that the question set me sideways. As in, that was the last thing I expected to hear. The patient look on his face spoke of many trying explanations. It was as though he knew what I was thinking, and that more that anything made me sit still. But honestly, what did Atlantis have to do with the brick and my window?

He steepled his fingers at his forehead giving him such a serious expression - such a change from the Miroku I'd known through our brief meetings. Yet nary a feature changed as he cleared his throat and began the narrative that would turn my world upside down. "First and foremost, Atlantis is very real. But no movie or book as ever really told its story. Not properly anyway.

"Man has always been an animal torn between what he sees and what he feels. This is the way the legend starts. The ancient world was one filled with magic - shamans and wise men looked to the skies to see our destinies displayed there. Bones, cards, and stones were tossed for a glimpse into the foggy future. However, like a child matures to adulthood, some men gave up the magic and looked to science.

"However, there was a select few who retained the old ways, who felt that the world was too precious a gift to examine, disassemble, and measure. It was these who would become the Anteluvian."

Kagome's head quirked quickly to the side, her eyes shining bright with confusion, "What the hell is an Andeloovien? I thought we were talking about Atlantis."

I couldn't help but snap - like any good librarian, when I discovery a new story, I become absorbed, "As American is to America, so is Anteluvian to Atlantis; it's the world that describes a person from there."

Miroku's hand covered mine, a silent acknowledgment of - something, I don't know, his hand was so warm that everything in my head short circuited. Yet he continued, "Throughout nature, humans have been cruel creatures, quickly dividing themselves on lines or race, creed, geography. This was the case with the people who believed in the magic of the world. They were cut from civilization and left out on their own."

He paused briefly in his tale here, a little bitter smirk playing lightly on his features, "But it seems the world is what you make it to be. For those staring down their microscope, they see cells and atoms, for those divining with a crystal ball, they truly see something. The first inhabitants of Atlantis wanted a home to call their own, and it rose from the sea to meet them."

His hands unfolded, sweeping in front of him as if clearing away the tale, "Atlantis was born," he winked half heartedly, "And it fell - sinking beneath the sea after a thousand years, driven under by the weight of jealousy. You see, the Anteluvians could bide by the fact that those who sought truth through their eyes, rather than their souls, but the others, the Terrans, as they were called could not bear to see magic an equal to science. So they sank it, sending all the Children of the Mystic to their deaths.

"They wanted a way out, they wanted their way of life to go on - and thus was the prophecy born. 'The Princess shall return, known will she be by the mark of Atlantis on her very soul. Though adversity and challenge, like fighting the very tide of the sea, Atlantis will rise once more.'"

And the story ended, leaving me utterly confused. _Utterly_ confused. But Kagome beat me to the punch, "So what does all this have to do with the brick through Sango's window?"

A grunt sounded from Inuyasha, "We're looking for her."

I couldn't help the confusion, "The princess? So I got a brick through my window?"

"We haven't really told you the whole story," Miroku admitted, "When Atlantis rose, it was witnessed by a Terran - and he, according to the legend, experienced such great anger at seeing magic worked in his world of science that he committed himself to its destruction. He gathered followers and formed an organization called The Brotherhood. They were the ones who sunk Atlantis, and they are the ones who are trying to keep us from our goal."

I was silent for a very, very long time. His story was lunacy. Stuff like that happened in dime store novels, in bad movies starring B actors. Not in history books. And yet he'd discharged it so candidly, so openly, his expression told the tale of many disbelievers, and how he did not trust to hope that anyone ever would. I had to admit - it made me want to believe him.

Kagome shuffled in her seat, immediately bringing everyone's attention to herself. We'd all been feeling the awkward silence that had fallen, I guess. And we all wanted out of it. "So the note was from a member of The Brotherhood?"

"Yeah - tough bastard named Naraku." Inuyasha practically growled the name out.

"So why are the two of us in danger?" My question hung in the air unanswered. Inuyasha guided Kagome out of the room without a word, ignoring whatever protests she offered him, navigating her by her arm through the room.

Behind me, Miroku struggled to sit up, the exertion clearly marked in his breathing. Upon accomplishing this goal, he pulled me backwards, deft fingers plucking forgotten slivers of glass from my abused hands. "You must learn to take care of yourself better, Sango."

I turned to him impatiently, "Why are we in danger, Miroku."

He sighed gustily, collapsing back on his pillows, "Because no one knows who the princess is. The prophecy says that she 'has the mark of Atlantis on her soul...' but honestly, what does that mean? Naraku knows we're looking for her, and rather than hunting her down himself, he - he disposes any girl he thinks might be the princess."

"Disposes?"

His hand ran though his bangs in frustration, "He kills them."

The pieces fell together in my head, "He kills them - he kills them because you're near them." He didn't look at me. It said enough. "So what do we have to do?"

Again the quirky, bitter grin settled on his features, "Help us find our girl, I guess."

His hand fumbled for the bandages still resting on my night stand. He was gentle as he took my hands once more, cleaning them and wrapping them. I would have been touched by the action, but the prospect of my impending doom was definitely wrecking the butterflies I'm sure I would have had at another time.

His voice was kind - sad, "I'm sorry, Sango - I really am. It probably would have been better for you to leave me where you found me."

It was my turn to not speak, instead I grabbed a blanket from the closet and made my bed on the floor. I didn't want to think about this anymore tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

After over a years worth of hiatus... HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Still don't own anything. At all, not even my car.)

* * *

I saw it in my dreams that night. Atlantis, a glimmering city like a jewel on the ocean. Trees shone like emeralds and houses were roofed by ruby red tiles. The many voices of water surrounded me at all times – the mute babble of a fountain, the quiet power of a waterfall, and the ever present call of the ocean. I saw Miroku there, and Inuyasha too, smiling quietly in the sun. It was peaceful there, balanced and though I was buffeted by people on all sides, I felt balanced and secure. It felt real, and like home.

I think I sniff glue in my sleep.

Honestly, Atlantis? As in the cartoon? The Donovan song? And here I was buying into every word the beautiful bleeding lunatic on my bed was spouting. Glue is the only explanation for that kind of crazy.

Miroku jostled me awake at some ungodly hour before six. I remember dreaming, but upon awaking, I would have sworn I'd only blinked. In the sepia world that exists before the sun has fully burst from the horizon I packed at Miroku's urging.

All it took was the brick still laying on the floor to snap me out of my haze. I remember staring at Kagome's pale and drawn face as we waited for Inuyasha to bring the car around. I can still vaguely picture the forced smiles and morning pleasantries we all exchanged. My life as I knew it was gone, and all that remained were the sad contents of a duffel bag.

We drove in silence to the airport, even the radio was too much to bear. In the near total quiet of the library, I'd often imagined adventure sweeping me out of reference and into something that belonged in the fiction section, but now that it was truly happening, I had no stomach for it.

I do clearly recall Miroku's hand on my elbow, guiding me through the checkpoints at the airport, standing next to him numbly as he ordered tickets for a destination I don't recall hearing. All I knew was gratitude at his strength and resilience.

My memories firm up on the plane. I remember an indomitably long flight to Ireland, and flipping through the in air catalog. Kagome sat to my right, the window to my left. I'd never flown before, and I wondered at how comforting a floor the clouds made, because when you're up there, they are pretty much all you can see. I also stared at Miroku, I am not ashamed to admit it. In less than a week, he'd broken everything I had, whether it be quite literally in the case of my window, or figuratively, in the case of my now abandoned job (he wouldn't even let me call in!)

I'm usually the sensible one. The person who is always the stick in the mud for spending way too much time over-thinking things. Yet here I am, chasing a pair of violet eyes to a sunken island I'm still not convinced exists.

I spent a lot of time thinking about the Brotherhood, and why after such a long time, they would still be so outraged over an island. Angry enough to kill over something most people consider to be only legend. And (predictably) my mind swung back to Miroku. Why was he so worried about finding a princess an raising Atlantis from the depth? A man that looks like him should be modeling expensive yet useless clothes in Prague, not dabbling in the shady line between history and mythos.

I thought about Kagome and all the money she saved to pay for school. I put myself in her place, trying to find a way to balance death threats and a residency.

All in all, I worked myself into a migraine.

"Heavy thoughts?"

He startled me so badly I literally jumped in my seat, "Miroku, sorry, I was just drifting."

A smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth, an honest real smile, "I can't imagine why."

I managed to return the grin with a wry smile of my own without blushing madly. "there is one thing I don't get -"

"One thing?"

"Yes, just one thing, smart ass, I mean, what the hell made a seeming normal guy like you go chasing princesses like you were freaking Mario?"

His eyes seemed to widen a fraction, but the mildly surprised look on his face fractured into a legitimate, and _loud_ laugh. All I could get out of him for the duration of the flight was, "You _do_ realize that you're following me all the way to Ireland and that is the most you've ever said to me?"

And it's that right there, folks, its that kind of crap which keeps me far away from people.

Smart ass.

* * *

I know its weird, but if you would be so kind as to give me your thoughts on it, I'd appreciate it greatly. 


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION: I desperately need a beta, if you're interested, email me at sara. still don't own anything. Pooey

* * *

I've discovered it's easy to forget yourself in a crowd in the airport. I've said it a million times, I don't handle people well, but in the sea of airport commuters, I drew no more attention than a wave on the shore. The anonymity suited me, and for the first time in hours, I began to relax a bit.

It seemed, however that Kagome had forgotten the reasons behind our sudden international flight. She was aglow with excitement, smiling and pointing at every little thing she saw, chattering away excitedly to Inuyasha, who for his part, looked like a kid on his way to prom – all blushes and goofy smiles.

Miroku was guiding the pack, a fairly distant flash of gray coat. After sitting near him on the flight and sharing superficial, intermittent conversation, I missed the contact. It sounds so dumb when I think about it, but I'm shy – and a little bit of pleasant contact goes a long way in my world. I really was a silly girl with a silly crush on a guy way too, well, perfect for me.

And the whole knight in shiny armor thing wasn't helping. Neither was the strange first date going on behind me. My dear cousin would be the one to find a man on the lam from violent anti-antediluvian terrorists. Me, I just kept an eye on the gray coat ahead and sighed.

We got a couple of rooms in a hotel not far from the airport. I tried really hard not to think about having only one bathroom to a floor, and instead set out the few personal affects I had with me. Everything else in my life may be on its nose, but at least my moisturizing face wash and deodorant were placed neatly next to my bedside.

As I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the familiar labels of my toiletries in such and unfamiliar room, it occurred to me what our next task was. How on God's green earth does one set out to find a mythological princess? Did they have a picture? A name? Could we just Google search her and get an address? Was she in Ireland? Is that why we had to haul ourselves all the way to this distant shore? Did Miroku and Inuyasha have a plan as to locating her?

I threw myself back on the bed, allowing myself the small luxury of a good stretch. There were too many things to consider, too many questions I didn't have the answers to. Truth of the matter was, I was in over my head, and I was forced to 'rely on the kindness of strangers' to make it through.

Kagome was once _again_ off somewhere with her new attached at the hip buddy, leaving me alone in the room, a thing I took full advantage of. I shucked off my socks and wriggled my toes, wishing some life back into them after the long flight, a thing I'd never do with another person present. You see, I was cursed with a shit smear of a birthmark on the bottom of my foot. It's a lumpy affair that literally looks like I stepped in a little pile of dog do. Maybe I'm just oversensitive, but after being 'dookie girl' all through elementary school, I was a foot-shy adult.

I'm sure I looked funny slamming the pillow down on my feet when Miroku popped his head through the door. And the guilty expression on my face probably didn't help either, but I do know for certain that I felt like a moron when he smiled at the weird picture I'd made of myself.

"Don't you knock?" I tried really hard to fight the embarrassment and keep some sense of outrage in my tone, but between you me and the monitor, I'm pretty sure I just squeaked.

His face straightened haphazardly, his face torn between what looked like the urge to sneeze or laugh. It righted eventually, "Ah, I was wondering if you might come next door to help us determine step two."

As gracefully and away from the door are as I could, I put socks on and shuffled off the bed. I kept my chin up as I passed by him, and tried very hard to ignore the tingling sensation in the back of my mind. You know, the one that goes off whenever you're certain that some one is laughing at you.

I really wish I knew what I did to deserve this.

* * *

OMG – Two updates in a twenty-four hour period. WTF?

PS In answer to your question, no, Inuyasha and Miroku are not mermaids. Traditionally, or more specifically according to Plato, Atlantis was an island nation past the pillars of Hercules that sank under the waves after a failed attack on Athens. It was named for the Atlantic Ocean. Now, Atlantis is usually sononimous with a utopian society. I'm just having fun with the legend. Thanks for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

In the room, Miroku was once again all business. "Jumping countries will have deterred Naraku for the moment, but we must stay on our toes. We have to locate the princess and fast."

"That's very easy to say," I felt braver saying these words than I had any right to, "but honestly, how do you go about finding a mythical princess? Is she listed?"

That was the first time I saw an actual frown on Miroku's face. Certainly he'd looked - disgruntled at the brick's sudden entrance in my apartment, and the message it held, but the look that he wore now was nothing short of anger. "The prophesy says that she will be known to us, and she will bear the mark of Atlantis on her very soul."

"Ah, ah, ah, 'Roku. The prophesy says she will be known to _you_. It said nothing about _us._" Yellow eyes were filled with mischief as this new piece of information was let loose. For his part, Miroku looked defeated.

"Yes, she'll be known to _me._"

Kagome's puzzled face must have mirrored my own, "How are you supposed to pick up on her? By scent?"

Inuyasha howled with laughter, nearly falling off the edge of the mattress he was perched on, "No, no, not at all, 'Roku, tell 'em why you're gonna find the princess."

It was time for him to blush, an all together too charming expression for a face that beautiful. Fingers wove together tightly in his lap, speaking ever so slightly of his discomfort with the subject, knuckles turning the faintest shade of white. He cleared his throat and seemed to grasp for some semblance of control over his expression. "Erm – uh, I am, that is to say, I _was_, I mean -"

"-We're reincarnated members of the last court of Atlantis." said Inuyasha, looking for all the world as if he'd simply said something as normal as a comment on the weather.

Kagome's eyes widened tremendously, no doubt at the sudden revelation that her boy toy was funny farm material. "Reincarnated?"

His eyes met hers evenly, "More like Sailor Moon reincarnated than Hindu reincarnated. Some 25,000 years ago, me and Miroku lived on Atlantis, court officials for the princess we're supposed to find."

I think it was that point in the conversation my brain pan cracked, "And you know this how...?"

His answer was so matter of fact that I'd have almost believed him if it weren't so ridiculous, "I've seen it in my dreams for as long as I can remember, 'Roku too. In fact, we recognized each other when we first met."

"And you expect to remember the princess in the same way? You know what she looks like?" Kagome's voice held too much acceptance. She sounded as if she bought this load of crap. Me personally, I was wondering why the hell I let them drag me around the world.

"Aw, no, I have no memory of her, I mean, I was a bodyguard, her protector, but Miroku knew her much better than I did."

All eyes in the room swung to him, and he heaved a gusty sigh. "We were engaged."

"He's on a never-ending quest to save his girlfriend!" Inuyasha was crowing in joy from the bed, obviously enjoying this part of the _odd_ysey of theirs. "It's too priceless."

"So you know what she looks like." Stated Kagome, still sounding too sure of their mental state.

Miroku winced, "No, I can't seem to remember her face, her touch, her scent, all of that I do remember, too clearly," His expression melted into one of sad remembrance, and even I could see, that crazy or no, Miroku's heart belonged completely to this dream woman. "The prophesy just states that I will know her for what she is, and together, we will bring back the golden age of Atlantis upon the Earth."

I couldn't stop the words from tumbling past my defenses quick enough, "You know, that sounds decidedly like Nazi propaganda."

"It's the opposite in fact," he said, this time not looking all that irritated, and more than a little relieved. "take Wicca for example."

"Wicca?"

He nodded once, "Wicca, the modern name for ancient practices. It's an Earth-centric faith, with the God and Goddess as its deities. Tied strongly with nature and the seasonal cycles of the Earth, at it's very core is the one mandate of Atlantis, 'Harm none'. In fact, in my own studies of the faith, I find it startlingly similar to the faith of Atlantis. Its against Antediluvian beliefs to strike or attack others."

Kagome's head quirked ever so slightly to the side in interest, "Wicca – like witches and that kind of stuff?"

"Eh, most Wiccans will tell you they're witches, and yes the faith does have a fundamental belief in magic, but don't confuse them with green skinned, wart wearing, broom riding old hags. That stereotype tends to offend. Anyway, Wiccans themselves were subject to a great persecution during the Spanish Inquisition, were many were burned or drowned, for we should not suffer a witch to live."

"Similar to the hatred the Brotherhood has for Atlantis?" He had the grace to smile in response to my question, and I felt the overwhelming feeling I'd recovered from my earlier abrasive comment. He may be clinically insane, but his explanation was sounding so – _rational_.

"Precisely such. But anyway, to the matter at hand. We need to find the princess."

"And we do this how?"

Inuyasha's answer was short, but made no sense, "New York."

Kagome was similarly confused, "We're going to New York?"

"No," Miroku smiled broadly, "We're going to pull a New York."

Nope, doesn't make anymore sense than it did the first time.

Fortunately for the short bus population in the room, he clarified, "If we put up posters, 'Wanted girls and women of all ages, sizes and body types for modeling' women come pouring out of the woodwork. We've done it before."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Nothing personal, but you're a pig."

His eyes took on the same glint I'd seen the night before in my room, "I know."

With that, I'd had enough. I excused myself from the 'briefing' and retreated to the sanity of the adjoining room. He had a way of keeping me permanently off balance. Never before had I met anyone who could postulate the most insane theories and explain them so rationally. I won't deny that he has a magnetism, and insatiable charisma that makes him impossible to ignore, even for a stick in the mud like myself.

And even though I was certain he could be locked away safely in an institution for half the things he'd told me over the last 24 hours, I still had to spend a good five minutes telling the butterflies in my stomach to knock it off. I still had to quiet my nerves after the brief smile he'd given me. Oh God, I'm such a loser.

There was a soft knock on the door, but before I could answer it, it opened on its own. A bashful face belonging to one Mr. Houshi peaked through, "Convinced of my psychosis yet?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Maybe, but I'm worried about my own right now."

His eyebrow raised in confusion and he entered the room. I felt the mattress bow to his added weight, and tried hard to not blush at the near contact between the two of us, "What psychosis?"

I clamped my mouth shut, willing myself to not spill my guts to the man I barely knew, but then again, I never listen, "You name it, I've abandoned my job, ran from my apartment, flew halfway around the world, dragging my poor cousin away from school. All of this at the word of a guy I've none for little more than twenty four hours. I think that just about pays for a ticket to the funny farm."

"I do know how you feel, and I know how crazy the whole thing sounds. Trust me, I really do." He ran a hand through his hair, "Inuyasha's story is the same as mine. As long as I can remember, I've dreamed of Atlantis. I've seen my previous life there and it scared the living day lights out of me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, imagine it. When I was really little, it was a fairy tale place, a vision of sugar plums, if you will, to dance in my head. But as I grew older, the familiarity of it only deepened. I knew the world, and I knew my place in it. And though events would change, the story remained the same. The rules remained the same. I never had flying dreams, I never had dreams I could breathe underwater, I dreamt of Atlantis, and Atlantis alone."

"And her." I couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

He laughed, "Yeah, I dream of her too, but she was Atlantis. She was lost when the island sank, and she must surface before it can."

I played stupid on purpose, anything to continue the conversation, "Your past incarnation was engaged to an island?"

"No, the princess was just so tied to it. The whole royal family was and the connectivity of it hummed over the land. Atlantis remains buried because she does, lost in the guise of a modern woman. That's why it's so important I find her."

"I see." I don't think I really did at the time.

He squeezed my hand as he stood to go, "Don't worry, Sango, I'm not derranged, and I'm not going to hurt you. When we find her, you'll see it, and you can go back home, good as new."

Why was it, that at that moment, home seemed too far away from him?

Oh Folks, watch out, she's on a roll, and, as a side note, completely incapable of going to sleep without posting on this. Damnit.


End file.
